The Hero of Our Time
by The-Blue-Knight01
Summary: A 100 years ago. A beast attacked the Eldia and Marley Kingdom. What felt like all hope was lost, it was later regained when a knight in golden armor came in and slayed the beast. As time went on, the legendary warrior disappeared. But before he disappeared, he left behind his sword in the middle of Eldia's three Kingdoms. Only a person with a heart of a hero could bear his sword.


_A 100 years ago, a great war burst out between the island of Eldia and the island of Marley. Both Kingdoms fought for power. Many knights have died during the war, but it was only just the beginning of the blood bath. A wizard visited both kingdoms to warned them of a great danger heading their way to destroy their Kingdom if they don't stop fighting each other and work to together to stop the threat. They laughed at the wizard and ignored his warning. The fighting continued until one day, it happened. A dragon entered the battlefield and killed most of the knights and those that survived told their kings. The dragon was described as red as blood, eyes so vile that the devil would shutter, claws that put a sword to shame, scales as hard as diamond, and a breath hotter than hell itself. The king of Eldia didn't want panic in his village, so he kept the information and wanted his knights to prepare to defeat the dragon. With the Marley kingdom, the news about the dragon wasn't so handle lightly._

 _The Marley king made sure that almost_ _ev_ _ery_ _men and knight within the kingdom fought the dragon or they would be exile. With the kingdoms fighting off the creature separately, it was all but a failure. With no other choice, the kings of both kingdoms decided to settle their differences and worked together to defeat the beast. With all their remaining knights to fight off the beast, there was still no results of victory and all the remaining knights were burned, ripped apart, or were in the belly of the dragon himself. With all hope lost, the kings went to seek the wizard that told them this sicken prophecy. They ask the wizard if there is any possible way they could ever defeat the dragon. The wizard told them that they shouldn't lose hope as a hero will rise to defeat the dragon. The_ kings _at first thought the wizard was lying about this "hero", but later shouldn't doubt him as he predicted the dragon. So that's what they did, wait for the hero to defeat the dragon._

 _Two months have passed by since the dragon had attacked. There was nothing but peace from both kingdoms. Marley king believed that the dragon finally moved to another area to eat bigger game, but the Eldia king doubt it and knew he is still waiting for a perfect chance to attack. At the dead of night in the Marley kingdom, everyone was asleep. It was a peaceful night until the winds began to grow stronger and a mighty roar, that could might even thunder look like child's play, was heard. The villagers woke up, went outside, and saw the mighty beast themselves. The dragon then breathe fire at the homes and the people. Some of them ran and screamed while others couldn't move due to shock. Overnight, the dragon killed half of Marley's population and Eldias were next on the dragon's menu._

 _The king didn't want to take chances anymore and had his knight to prepare for battle against the dragon. When the dragon showed up at the dead of night, the knights didn't stand a chance against him. Easily defeating the knights, he flew to the Eldia kingdom. When the dragon showed up, some villagers ran away, while other huddle with their families accepting their fate. Until there was a glow at the end of the village. Everyone, even the dragon, looked at the light glowing so bright, you could hear the angels sing. What they saw next, they couldn't believe their eyes, but hope finally grew after many disappointments. A knight in golden shining armor, standing at 6.3, a cape as red as ruby, riding on a horse with similar armor, and a sword sharper than the dragon's teeth itself._

 _The Knight in golden armor hopped off his horse, stood tall, and exclaimed "No need to worry villagers, I shall slay this terrible beast". The dragon flew towards the knight with the knight ready himself for battle. The battle lead on for hours, the villagers were absolutely amazed of the inhuman feat the knight was showing battling the dragon. Blows were being landed on each other, claws marks on armor, the slashing the thick scale of skin. But with one finally swig from the knight, he finally killed the dragon. Everyone was silently amazed that finally someone managed to defeat the monster and then they all cheered for him. They all gathered around the golden knight thanking him and praising him, even the king thanked him personally for saving his kingdom. When asked what he would like for a reward for saving the kingdom, the knight laughed and said "I don't need your riches, women, castle or anything of the sorts. For my reward is protecting the kingdom and its' people" and just as he finished his speech, he hopped on his horse and rode away as the sun was rising. As time went on, there were more stories from different places that the Golden Knight had saved them from ogres, evil wizards, bandits, the list goes on._

 _Sadly, just as time went on, the knight eventually gotten older and his latest battle left him badly wounded. Before the golden knight died, he went to the middle of Eldia's kingdom, drove his sword into stone, and conjured magic to the sword and engraved into the stone. As soon as he finished his spell, he died, but his body was never found. Only the sword that was standing tall into the stone waiting for its next barer. For what the stone was engraved, it read 'only a person with a heart of a hero will only be able to bare this sword and shall become the next Golden Knight'. No one could take the sword out and gave up on trying. Maybe someday, someone will be worthy of taking out the sword and become the next Golden Knight. Savior of many kingdoms._

"Wow after reading this story 6 times now, it still amazes me. What about you Eren?" A blonde boy with blue eyes closes a book as he asks the other boy with brown messy hair and tanned skin named Eren, who was laying his head behind his arms on a tree with his eyes closed but still listening to his friend's story.

"I freaking love that story Armin. Being able to go places and help people along the way is pretty amazing." Eren opened his eyes revealing shining emerald orbs, gets up, picking up a wooden sword, and starts swinging it around. "The Golden Knight is the reason I want to become a knight. To serve and protect not only the king, queen, and the princess, but for the people of kingdom Maria." Eren said with a smile as he then raises his wooden sword to the sky.

"That would be cool and all, but sadly you can't be a knight." Armin said ignoring his friend's glare. "Only wealthy men could afford to become a knight."

"I know that. It's just unfair that only the wealthy can be knights." Eren said angrily.

"That's just how it is. Besides they become knights to serve the kingdom. Not just to show off."

"Yeah…I guess you're right." Eren started to calm down a bit and began to look off into the distance.

"Well I should probably get going. My grandfather and I are going to the shops." Armin said while getting up.

"But it's still morning, can't your Grandfather wait?"

"I don't want to keep him waiting. Besides didn't you have chores to do Eren?"

Eren was looking anywhere, but at Armin. Armin chuckled and bid his bye to Eren, running back to the village. Eren waved bye and signed. 'Wouldn't want to have mom to have a fit when I come late with fire wood.' Eren thought as he put the wooden sword behind his shirt and started to collect chunks of wood. When he is finishing collecting fire wood and walks back to the village. When Eren enters the village, he knows what short cuts to take as the mornings are usually crowded with people whether they had errands to run, shop for foods, or visiting friends and family. When finally reaching home, he is greeted by his mother and father, Carla and Grisha Yeager.

"I'm surprise you're home sooner. You're usually late coming home when it comes to doing chores outside the house." Carla said with an endearing smile as she was chopping up vegetables.

"I decided not to be lazy for once just to please you mom, but I can't promise being home early with chores done the next time." Eren said while putting the fire wood inside a box. Carla and Grisha snorted at their son's comment.

"Well since you're not feeling lazy today, how about go fetching me some carrots and bread for the soup I am making."

"Alright."

Carla gave Eren coins to purchase the items she needed. Eren headed out to the shops, when looking for bread there was a sound of horses galloping. He looked towards the sound and saw two knights riding on horses telling the villagers to move aside for the rulers of kingdom Maria. King Charles Ackerman, Queen Asmi Ackerman, and, their daughter, Princess Mikasa Ackerman. The royals were on a fancy carriage and as they move towards their castle, they waved to the villagers and the villagers waved to the Ackermans. Eren respects the King and Queen as they are kind and fair rulers. The princess looked beautiful and seemed to look like a kind girl to Eren, but they never interacted for obvious reasons. When the royals left the villagers sight, business went back as usual. When Eren was walking on his way home, he saw an old homeless woman on the side on the path asking for money, but it seems that no one payed any attention to her. Eren looked at the remaining money he had left and decided what he needed to do. He went up to the old lady and dropped not only the remaining of the money, but also two pieces of bread.

"Thank you, very much young man." The old lady looked at Eren smiling.

"It's no problem. Take care." Eren said with a smile as he walks away. When Eren arrives home, he gives the carrots and the breads to his mother.

"Since I am done, can I go out now mom?" Eren asked.

"Of course, just be back for lunch time." Carla smiled as Eren smiled back, picked up his wooden sword, ran outside to find Armin to see if he finished his chores with his grandfather. When Eren finally found Armin, there were two boys beating up Armin and calling him names. Eren didn't hesitate to go into action and he punched one boy off Armin and swinging his wooden sword at the other. The two boys then fought Eren. Eren fought with all a 9-year-old could muster up, but was sadly outmatched. They left him bruised and with a bloody nose. Eren wiped his nose, got up slowly as the pain was aching throughout his body, and walking up to Armin.

"Armin are you alright?" Eren asked as he bent down and to look at Armin's face. Armin was a bit beaten up and had a bit of tears in his eyes. Eren noticed this and wipes those tears away with his sleeves. Armin looked at Eren and Eren smiled with a beaten-up face and reached his hand out to Armin. Armin took his hand and they got up.

"Thanks Eren. You know you don't have to fight for me…"

"I want to fight because you're my friend and nobody messes with my friend. And if you don't me to fight, then why don't you fight back?"

"I don't believe in violence. They think violence is the only answer, so they only think with their fist and not their heads…"

"Thanks, I'll try not to be offended by that comment."

"You know what I mean."

They look at each other and laughed.

"Man we are a mess." Armin commented.

"Yeah we are." Eren replied, their laughter dying down. When they were done laughing, they headed to a spot they usually hangout and spent almost the whole day there.

The next few days have been quiet and nothing new happen until there was a knock on the door and Eren opened the door. He saw some guy with a curly mustache, wearing a purple hat with a feather on the back, purple clothing, socks that go up to his knees, and belt buckled shoes. Right beside him was a knight and Eren's interest seem to peeked up.

"Hello boy, is your father here?" The purple man asked Eren. Eren nodded and called out for his father.

"Eren what is it and who is at the door?" Grisha asked as he came towards Eren and saw the messenger and the knight. "Oh hello. How may I help you?"

"Hello Dr. Grisha Yeager, I am here to inform you that the queen has grown very ill and needs a doctor. We were informed that you are the best doctor around this kingdom and we asked of you if you could come with us to the castle to give the queen a checkup." The messenger said.

Grisha eyes widen a bit. Being asked to see the king and queen would be an honor, but he is also concerned for the queen's health. "Very well, I shall come. Just let me grab my equipment." As Grisha went to get the tools he needed, Eren appeared right beside him.

"Can I come with you dad?" Eren asked right away.

"Why would like to come? You never were interested in coming along with other house calls."

"Because I want to see the knights. How they train, what they do, and all that type of stuff. So will you take me with you?"

"No."

"Please"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Alright fine, but it is not up to me to decide whether you can go. They are very strict on who is able to enter the royal castle."

As they headed outside, the messenger and the knight noticed Eren with Grisha.

"My apologies, but I was wondering if I could be able to take my son along with me. He is a curious boy you see, and his mother isn't home to take care of him now." Grisha said fixing his glasses.

The messenger was thinking about for a good minute until he finally decided.

"Very well." Then he looks at Eren straight in the eyes. "Don't make a mess or do anything foolish. Do I make myself clear boy?"

"Crystal" Eren said sticking his tongue out when the messenger turned his back. When they went to the castle on a carriage. Eren was looking at the passing houses, forests, and then saw the gates of the castle itself. When the gates opened, Eren was amazed at what he saw. The castle was bigger than what he saw off in the distance. Knights guarding certain parts of the area, gardeners gardening the plants like flowers and bushes, everyone seemed to be busy with something to keep this castle maintained in order. As they walked towards the higher part of the castle, Eren look around was shocked how fit and clean the castle was, Better than his home he must admit. When they reached the King and Queen's bedroom everyone entered the room and saw King Charles standing beside his bed rested wife. Queen Asmi was having a coughing fit, bags under her eyes, and seemed to be paler than she naturally is. King Charles noticed Grisha and Eren entered and came to them. Grisha and Eren bent one knee and bowed.

"Please no need for that." King Charles said with a smile and they both got up. "Thank you for coming Dr. Yeager, as you can see my wife is very ill and we don't know what the illness is." He said with worry in his voice.

"I am very honored that you have chosen me, and I'll do my best to see the problem. And I hope you don't mind that I brought my son with me." Grisha put his hand on the back of Eren's head.

"I don't mind." King Charles lower himself a bit to see eye to eye with Eren and took his hand out to him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I am King Charles Ackerman. What is your name?"

Eren took his hand and shooked it. "My name is Eren. Eren Yeager, and it's an honor to meet you your majesty."

There was a knock at the door and then before anyone could answer, the door opened. A girl who looked almost like the Queen entered the room. It was none other than Princess Mikasa Ackerman herself. She noticed a few more people in the room other than her parents. But as her eyes roamed around to each person as she was walking to her father, her stormy grey orbs met an emerald eyed boy. She admits that the boy had the brightest eyes she has ever seen on a person by far. As soon as she was standing next to the boy and in front of her father, she made sure she had to stay on track at the task at hand.

"Father I am sorry to intrude, but I was wondering if mother was feeling any better." Mikasa ask with concern in her voice.

"I am sorry sweet heart, but your mother still remains the same as before. That's why I brought a doctor to exam your mother to see the problem and hopefully could be able to cure her." Mikasa looks at Grisha.

Grisha bows. "Good evening your highness, it's a pleasure to meet you. I am Dr. Yeager."

"The pleasure is all mine Dr. Yeager. Thank you for coming to our aid." Mikasa curtsied.

"The boy you're standing next to is my son."

Mikasa looks at Eren and Eren looks back. At first Eren didn't say anything, but with his father saying Eren don't be rude, he finally complied.

"I am Eren Yeager. It's nice to meet you." Eren bowed.

"Eren." Mikasa muttered to herself and then curtsied.

After the introductions, Dr. Yeager prepared to examine the Queen. The King looked at the doctor and his wife and then looked at the kids who were staring as well. King Charles didn't want Mikasa to look at her sickly mother, so an idea popped into his head.

"Eren, how would you like a tour of the castle?" King Charles asked looking at Eren with a smile.

"Really?" Eren looked at the King with shock on his face, but a glimmer in his eyes.

"Of course. Mikasa how about you give him a tour of the castle while the adults stay?"

Mikasa thought about it for a good minute until she finally nodded her head. As Mikasa and Eren headed out, a knight followed them making sure Eren did not harm the princess. As they adventure around the castle, they didn't really talk much as Mikasa was shy around him since she never interacted with other kids her age. It was quite until Eren decided to break the ice by asking the question he has been meaning to ask ever since he came to this castle.

"Princess, where do the knights train?"

At first Mikasa didn't answer since she was still shy and questioning why would he want to see the training grounds for knights? Though she felt like she would be rude if she didn't give him an answer.

"At the east part of the castle."

"Can you go take me there?"

"Why would you want to go see the training grounds?"

"Because I want to see on what a knight goes through when they are training."

Mikasa thinks about it and decides why not. She wouldn't mind to see the trainees training to become knights as well. She just hopes her uncle won't kill her for bringing someone other than people of the castle to come watch. As they headed east, it was still quiet, but not as awkward as before. Somewhat. As they arrived at their destination, Eren's eyes glimmered and his mouth formed a smile. He saw the trainees fighting with wooden swords and shields, the pros were training with real swords, axes, shields, and in full armor. Mikasa watched them trained and looked at Eren.

"This is amazing." Eren said not taking his eyes off the field.

"It is. My uncle is the captain of the knights of Maria." Mikasa replied

"Really? That's cool. Does he get to teach you some fighting strategies?" Eren asked look at Mikasa.

"No"

"How come?"

"He is forbidden to teaching me such things as it is not very lady like. I must train to become a perfect princess and eventually queen for my kingdom." Mikasa said looking down with a frown upon her face.

"That shouldn't stop you from learning how to fight. You should learn how to fight because what if you have to defend yourself from vile things like bandits or other monsters."

"I have knights to defend me."

"Well what if they won't be there to do that. What if they are all down and your all alone to fend for yourself?"

Mikasa didn't thought about that. She always had guards to defend her and her family when in danger.

"All I'm saying is that it's better know how to fight then not knowing. If you fight for your life, then you'll win. If you don't, then you already lost."

Mikasa didn't know what to say. After all this time of thinking she would always be protected, she never thought about the what if's. She never thought about fighting for her own life until now.

"This world has many dangers lurking around, waiting for the perfect moment to attack. One of the reasons why I would want to become a knight."

"Why would you want to become a knight Eren?" Mikasa asked now looking at him after her revelation.

"Ever heard of the Golden Knight?"

Mikasa nodded.

"Well, I kind of want to be just like him. To be able to protect people from danger and make sure everyone is safe and being able to go to places would also be great as well. Exploring outside of this kingdom." Eren looks at the sky and then at Mikasa. Mikasa smiles at his reason on wanting to become a knight and nods.

"Well enough about this subject since we shouldn't waste any more time, let's go play tag." Eren says excitedly while Mikasa looks at him confused.

"Please tell me you know the game tag?"

Mikasa shakes her head.

"Well I tag you, you chase me until you tag me back, then I chase you until I tag you back. Rinse and repeat."

"Oh."

"Since you're the princess, I'll chase you first and try to tag you. Think you could do that?"

Mikasa nods.

"Great! I'll give you a 6 second head start. Better start running." Eren gives her a toothy grin.

Mikasa starts running while Eren chases her. At first, she was confused with the game since she never had friends to play with. But now, it was a rush to be able to play with someone. Mikasa began to laugh while running away from Eren, He was starting to laugh saying "I'm going to tag you in a moment, just you wait." The knight that was following them was no longer following them, as he could see the princess to be able to be a kid for once other than a princess. So, he'll let this one slide. The game of tag went on until Eren had to leave. As they rode off back home, Mikasa was looking outside her window looking at the carriage taking Eren and his father back home. She had a fun time playing and hanging out with Eren and hopes to get to see him soon. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sweetheart, may I come in?" King Charles asked from outside her bedroom door.

"You may come in father." Mikasa says still looking out the window.

King Charles came in and approaches her.

"Good news sweetheart. Grisha found out there is a way to cure your mother. He should be back here with the medicine to cure her."

"That's wonderful news father." Mikasa smiles now looking at her father. And then something popped into her head that she had to ask her father.

"If Dr. Yeager would come back, would this mean Eren would come back as well?"

"I am sure he will." King Charles was a bit surprise that his daughter is asking this question, but assumes that it's nothing more than just a question and was just glad she made a friend.

Mikasa looks out the window again with a smile on her face. "Wonderful."

* * *

Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed my new story that I'll probably update once a month. The title of this story was inspired by a song from a YouTuber called Natewantstobattle, it's a kick-ass song. There will be another new story that should be coming up soon, but until then have a happy new year and let me know what you knights think of the story. Until next time my fellow knights ;)


End file.
